Mickey's Wish
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Mickey has always wanted to be a big brother. I now have more chapters up - please read and review! Let me know if your wanting more!
1. Prolouge

Mickey's Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or other related characters. My original characters – Charlotte and Nataliah are my own creation. Enjoy.

**Please note:**

_Set in Queensland, Australia – mainly because I haven't been to America and well – the Turtles couldn't have Rainbow Lorikeets in their garden if they didn't live in Australia. Besides - I can really see the Turtles being Aussies. This story is for us Turtle fans from Down Under.. Most of my fan fics probaly will centre around this kind of scene._

_Everyone is human in this fanfic. The turtles are all the same age (I know it's impossible – but the mother had them in the same year). It makes the story work out better if they're all 10 years old and in the same class at school. Make it easier for Leo to go home and blab to Mum and Dad what his brother's did at school that day. _

_Characters_

_Splinter – is Turtle's Dad – he's a Doctor. He's got a blond beard!_

_Charlotte – Turtle's mother – Splinter's wife. She's Italian, who immigrated to Australia as a child. _

_Leonardo – oldest brother – protective of younger brothers, but also gets sick of their antics easily. Is the golden child – as he gets the best marks at school and rarely gets in trouble. He tends to tell on his brothers. Leo also plays the violin and is very intelligent in music._

_Donatello – Second son. Loves science and is commonly pulling things apart. Gets on well with everyone, though tends to be shy – especially around girls. Leo is his best friend. Though he also acts up with Raph on occasions. Is very sweet to his Mum. _

_Raphael – Third son. Was born prematurely and thus... causes afew problems for his development. Is clumsy – feel down the stairs and cracked his head when he was four and also commonly covered in bandages – just as well his Dad is a Doctor. _

_He's the odd child out – he got his mother's Italian looks – Black hair and brown eyes and darker skin – whereas the other three got Splinter's blond hair and blue eyes and fair English skin. This sometimes upsets him, as some people don't think he's related to his brothers. _

_Has low self esteem – due to lack of physical skills and also the fact he gets into trouble a lot at school – and at home. Can have a temper, but also is very loyal to those he cares for._

_He's a rebel and class clown. Spends most of his school day being sent to the school office. If not – he's working his way towards it. _

_He's very protective of Mickey, but also the brother who'll toughen him up. Does not get along with Leo. _

_Mickey – youngest son. He's the cute and lovable one. His parents have a soft spot for him – so he usually gets off lightly when in trouble. Is a real baby – still sleeps with his teddy, wets the bed on occasions and will have nightmares and go climb into his brothers' beds for comfort. Raph's his favourite brother – as he tolerates Mickey's babyish behaviour more than the older two. It might also be due to the fact that there's only seven weeks between their birthdays. Mickey has always wanted to be a big brother – just like his three big bros. _

Prologue

It was a lazy warm winter's day and all four boys were lying in the sun on their trampoline. Nothing beat a lazy Sunday where they could just bum around. They had been round to the shop that morning with their Dad, Splinter to get the paper. He let them buy a packet of snake lollies with their pocket money.

The boys were talking and telling jokes to each other. It was a rare moment of tranquillity in a house full of four boisterous ten year old boys. No loud thumps of running or jumping on the wooden floor boards, no yelling and name calling, no sounds of someone getting punched or kicked and then coming crying to their mother. Charlotte was enjoying the peace and quiet. She knew it would be short lived, as she sat in her sunlounge on the back deck, watching her four sons down the bottom of the garden.

"How long do you think we'll have before world war three breaks?" Splinter chuckled to his Wife, as he sat on the chair next to hers. He handed her a drink.

"Thank you, dear. I think perhaps when they run out of snakes. Or maybe when Mikey gets too upset with Raphael's story of the big scary snake in the tree."

"Is he still going on with that story, I should never have read them that fairy tale about the big snake in the tree."

"Too late now. Besides you know our boys – they have a wild imagination."

"True."

"Oh Mickey, watch out, don't eat the mixed coloured snake. The mother snake in the big tree is watching you and she'll come and eat you if you eat her unusual baby." Raph was telling his tale of the big snake in the big old tree in the garden. This was their favourite activity when they had a packet of snakes. They would pretend to tease the big scary snake by eating her babies. Offcourse there was no such thing as any snake, let along a great big snake as big as a house in any trees – but Mickey was convinced that there could be a mother snake in the tree.

"Hey mother sny....aakkee! I am eating your babies!" Donnie called out; giving his brother's a boyish grin. The other two laughed and joined in. Mickey slide closer to Leo for direction.

"Don't be silly Mickey, it's only a game", Leo told his youngest brother.

"But a mother snake would get mad if we ate her babies".

"Oh and you know any mother snakes do you?" Raph asked.

"I do know our mother wouldn't like it if someone ate one of us."

The three oldest laughed.

"Who'd eat us? Besides we'd ninja kick them in the guts." Leo told Mickey.

"Yeah besides – can you see Charlotte eating anyone?" Donnie piped in.

Raph giggled "Na, she'd just make them do chores and not let them watch TV."

"Besides Mikey – can you see Charlotte fitting anyone into her tummy?" Leo added.

"She managed to fit us in there..." Mike told as a matter of fatly.

The other three laughed "Yeah and we were only tiny babies, der-brain." Don replied in the same tone.

"Well she can fit babies in there..."

Leo and Raph rolled their eyes. "And since when was Charlotte pregnant? Hum... lets see, when were you born again Mikey? Almost ten years ago?" Leo told him.

"But she could still get pregnant. I wish she could, so I could have a little brother. I wouldn't be the youngest then."

"Why don't you go ask her, dumbo...?" Don said to Mike.

"Okay, I will."

"Why not save your time Mikey – she'll say no." Leo said, "There's no way she would torture me more with a fourth brother."

"Who says she'd have another boy. We all know she would love a girl. Actually both her and Splinter would die to have a girl. Remember they thought one of us would have at least been a girl." Don piped in.

"They have trouble controlling us four, why have another child?" Raph interrupted.

"No Raph, it's you they have trouble controlling. They only have one bad son."

With this the silence was broken. Raph leaped up and onto his oldest brother and started kicking and punching and yelling at him.

Splinter quickly intervened by pulling a kicking and crying Raphael off Leonardo.

"Enough!" He set Raphael on the ground, still holding onto his shit. Raph wriggled trying to get back to beating up his brother.

"Stop." Splinter looked him in the eyes. Raphael turned his eyes down.

"Now Leonardo – what was going on?"

"You always ask him first...." Raph ruffed under his breath.

"Excuse me, are you called Leonardo? I don't believe you are – so keep your opinion to yourself until I am ready to speak to you."

"Why bother, you never listen to me anyways. You always take Leo's side! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate this whole stupid family!" With this Raphael wriggled free and ran off, past his mother who tried to console him.

"Well, what happened this time, you lot?"

"Leo called Raph the bad son." Mickey piped in. The amount of times Raph had covered his back when he was in trouble, gave Mickey the courage to defend his favourite brother.

"Did you?" Splinter looked at Leo and then at Don. Don nodded, when Leo looked down at the ground.

"Please go to your room Leonardo. I want you to think about what you have done. Do not come out until you have. Go!"

Leo walked quickly towards the stairs, tears rolling down his cheek. His mother patted him on the shoulder, but he shrugged her off and ran up the stairs.

She turned to her other two sons and Splinter.

"Why did Leo say that to Raphie?"

"Because Mickey said he wants a baby brother and Raph said you wouldn't want another boy, because we cause you lots of trouble. He also said you would have loved one of us to been girls, not boys. Then Leo said that Raph was the trouble maker."

"Oh, Mickey, we're had this conversation before, darling. You know I can not have anymore babies. You were my lucky last one. And I would not change any of my four boys for girls," She walked over and cuddled her two quieter sons.

"I mean really would girls give me so much entertainment as you lot? I don't think girls would go and hide fake snakes in the freezer or leave muddy footprints on the kitchen floor? Besides even though you are loud and noisy at times- it helps me to know where you all are!"

"Yeah, I don't think I could cope with the house littered with Barbies and lots of pink frilly things! Can you imagine me having to dress up as a fairy princess and having tea parties with four daughters?" Splinter joked to his boys, who giggled at the thought of the bearded fairy in pink.


	2. Good News Bad News

Chapter 1

Good News, Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, but Charlotte (the turtles Mum) is my own character.

Also the Turtles and Splinter are human and they live in Australia. Read Prologue for more info. Thanks Please R& R.

It was a couple of day after Raphael's tenth birthday. The four boys were seated at the breakfast table, while Splinter was cooking bacon and eggs. It was Charlotte's morning off from breakfast duty. The boys were arguing over who'd get the biggest piece of bacon.

"I was up first!" Raph piped in.....

"You're always up first," Leo replied, "And you have to wake everyone else up in the process."

"I want the biggest piece of bacon. I'm the littlest and need to grow bigger." Mickey chimed.

"I'm the oldest and I'll have it." Leo told them.

Meanwhile, Charlotte had entered the kitchen. Splinter had finished piling all the food onto a plate and was ready to carry it over to the boys.

"Splinter... can I speak to you?" Charlotte whispered. She was having trouble with her words.

"Yes, my dear, what is wrong? Are you ill?" Splinter noticed his wife going pale.

"I think you should put the plate down."

"Why? It does alright, just tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm I'm pregnant".

Splinter, took time for this to digest. He dropped the plate and it shattered on the kitchen floor, bacon and eggs and china splattering everywhere.

The four boys stopped their chatter and looked over at their parents. Their mother who looked pale and worried. Their father, who had just droped a plate of food all over the floor.

"What's going on?" Leonardo inquired.

"Arhh... Leo... boys..... Your mother has some news for us." Splinter began to clean up the mess. He couldn't believe it. Charlotte pregnant..... After all these years?

Charlotte put on a brave face for her sons. She didn't want them to know of her mistake.

"Guess what boys? You're going to have a new baby brother or sister." She smiled at them.

The oldest three just stared at their mother in disbelief.

Mickey jumped up off his chair and ran to his mother.

"I'm going to be a big brother!!!!" He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her bosom.

Well ...... there you go. Please R& R. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Charlotte's reflections**

Charlotte's pregnancy came into full blossom throughout the summer holidays. The boys noticed her belly growing larger and being ten year old boys- questions arose.

"Were you that big when we were in there?" Donnie asked his mother one afternoon.

"Much bigger. Remember I had the four of you in here", Charlotte replied patting her belly.

"Does it hurt when it kicks?" Mike asked, as he put his head on his mother's belly.

"Sometimes. Though most of the time it's a nice feeling. It's like the baby is saying hello to me or telling me that it's happy."

"Hey, baby. It's your big brother Mike here. How you doing? Can't wait to meet you. I'm gona take great care of you, little baby. I promise."

"You really think the baby can hear you Mike?" Leo said, he walked past carrying his violin.

"I was watching a program the other day that said that babies can hear sounds like music and voices when inside the womb. This baby seems to like your violin Leo, always tapping to the beat."

"Great, just what this family ordered – another Leonardo," Raph whispered to Don, they both laugh.

"Now, you two. This baby will be an individual – just like the four of you. Many people don't seem to realise that even though you four are the same in age and are brothers – you are completely unique." Charlotte told her boys.

"People still confuse us. Even you and Splinter!"

Charlotte giggled, "Oh yes. Mind you I do know your individual traits. Like I know Donnie you hate seafood, Leonardo can't stand pumpkin or how fussy Raphie is. As for you, my little Mike – there's your allergies such as milk. It's a lot of work, but I do remember your individual eating habits. Though I do wish Raphie you'd eat more fruit."

"I hate fruit. I'm allergic to it."

Charlotte laughed at him, "No one is allergic to fruit, darling. You are a joker. But at least you're the only one of your brothers who'll eat all his veggies up. I don't think there's ever been a ten year old boy who'll eat his broccoli without a complaint."

"Yuck, I hate broccoli," Don and Leo both said.

"Yum, we having some for dinner?" Raph asked, grinning.

"No, I'm taking the short cut tonight – making the one thing you will all eat, without question. And if you don't – I'll force your father to take a serious medical examination of you."

"Pizza!" They all cried.

"You're the best Mum in the world!" Mike sang, hugging his Mother tightly.

"Yes, thank you. Mike, please not so tight, you won't get any pizza if I can not breathe."

"Sorry." Mike kissed his mother and let go of her.

"Have you thought of what to call the baby?"

"I told you, it'll be Nicholas." Mike said.

"Mike – we don't even know that it's a boy or girl, stupid." Leo whacked his brother playfully on the knees.

"Besides – it's not a boy, I think it's a girl!" Donnie said, "God wouldn't give us another boy. He knows Charlotte needs a girl, so she can put nice pretty dresses on it."

"She could always put a dress on Mike." Raph joked. Leo and Don snickered.

"Hey! Why you guys always call me a girl!"

"Because you act like one, baby." Don and Leo replied.

"Now boys! Mike – I have never put a dress on you and I never will. Besides, Raphael I would be careful what you're saying...."

"What for?"

"Because when you were little you put on one of my dresses and high heels and paraded around the house with my handbag."

Everyone cracked up laughing, everyone except Raph.

Don nudged his brother playfully, as he laughed at him.

"Leave me alone!" Raph refused the attention and looked darkly at the floor.

"Oh, Raphie! You're not the only one who did some very strange things when you were younger." Charlotte tried to cheer up her son.

"Yeah like what did Leo do that was so strange?" Raph shot at her.

Charlotte looked at her eldest and thought.

"Hmm... well there is the time when Leo was convinced that there was a monster in the kitchen. He hated going in there alone and even if he was with me or your father, he used to cling to our legs. Then there was the time he taught Donnie how to use a potty! It was so hilarious. Your father and I couldn't believe that our recently toilet trained boy, was set in his ways in trying to make Donnie do the same. Donnie wasn't the least bit interested. I remember he made you sit on the potty and gave you a book! Every time you tried to get up – he would run over and force you down again. That was until I had to intervene, when you started to cry. You just wanted to go join the others in their play."

"Now a Donnie story!" Mike piped in.

"Okay, Donnie. Oh Donnie you were a curious child..."

"He still is..." Leo piped in.

"I remember the day you climbed to the very top of the cupboard in your room. Splinter had confiscated your favourite toy that click clacky thing. It was driving us wild. It was a horrid thing. But you loved it, so much that you risked your life and climbed onto that cupboard to retrieve it. My dear, and you fell down, cupboard and all! Lucky you fell on top of the cupboard! But oh Donnie! You scared me stiff that day."

"That's when I had broken my arm isn't it?" Don inquired.

"Yes. I don't know how many broken bones I've seen in the last ten years. I suppose that's to be expected when I have four boys. Hum... I hope this baby isn't like its brothers – going around breaking bones! I don't think I could handle that in my old age."

"Well if it's a girl, you won't have to worry. Girls don't climb things." Donnie said.

"Please may it be a girl! I couldn't stand another brother. I have too many already!" Leo cried in agony.

"Hey, what about me? Tell me a story about me as a baby."

"Okay, little Mike," Charlotte smiled at her youngest of sons.

"Well, when you were just small and starting to walk, you would often go toddling after your brothers. You couldn't keep up with them and it used to upset you. Especially when you and Raphie seemed to enjoy chasing each other. You used to cry "Waphie, Waphie, Mike play too!" You took the longest to be ready to walk; Splinter was worried about your development. Then all of a sudden one day – you were off – running faster and faster. Now you out run poor Raph and he has trouble keeping up with you!"

"Yeah, I'm the fastest!"

"No your not, I am." Don mentioned.

"Does it matter who is fastest? I love you all just the same, despite your differences."

"Even Raphael?" Leo asked, he was well aware of the torment Raph's rebellion caused his parents.

Before Raph could react....

"Yes, especially you Raphie. I love you as much as your brothers. Remember when your father and I are upset with you, that it is what you do, not you we dislike. We love you, because you're our son." She got up and knelt in front of her son.

"Raphie, you're just as special to me as all my other babies. Who else would tell me the wild tales you tell or the hilarious, but rude one liner you come up with. And who else would bring me little birds and lizards."  
"You hate lizards."

"Yes I do. But your just like your father, he used to show me lizards to try and impress me. And your always kind to them and put them back, just where they belong."

Charlotte hugged her son. He was reluctant at first to show his emotions, but then realising how good it felt, hugged her back. "I love you, my precious son." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope – don't own the Turtles – they belong to their creators and Mirage Studios. Charlotte and other new characters are from my own imagination.

**The birth of four boys.**

It was New Year's Day and Splinter rolled over in his bed. He could hear the faint murmur of the television down stairs and the sounds of his wife in the bathroom. He smiled at the new day and closed his eyes again, wondering how long it'd be before one of the boys decided it was time to wake the rest of the world up.

Charlotte entered the room and sat down on the bed, she began to brush her hair. Splinter opened an eye to see his wife's pregnancy. He rolled closer to her and gave her a cuddle.

"Good morning to you to, Splints." Charlotte kissed her husband good morning.

"How's that baby of ours?" He enquired, moving his hands over her belly.

"Think it takes after Raphael. Woke me up at 6am, about the same time he usually gets up."

"Hum... can't understand that kid; he is the last to fall asleep and the first up. If he does sleep in – it's usually because he's coming down with something."

"Yes, but he's always been impatient – remember when he was born! Eight weeks early and still, he couldn't wait for me walk through the doors at the hospital!"

Splinter laughed at the memory, "Lucky you told me, so I could manage to catch him before he hit the floor!"

"I hope this child won't do that!"

"I hope the child isn't like Mikey, he just didn't want to come out did he. He was so happy in there that in the end we had to get him out!"

"Oh please no!" Charlotte remembered the long and difficult birth of her last child. The same day she had been told she could never have another child. And her she was more than ten years later, with only three months to go.

"And not another Donnie – interrupting our anniversary! Remember, I had gone to all that trouble of cooking that meal and getting my Mum to look after Leo for a few hours, when he decided it was time for us to visit the hospital!"

"Yes, that lovely seafood went to waist that night! Maybe that's why? You know Donnie refuses to eat seafood."

"Well the boys would probably say the same about you and your hate of pizza!"

"Well, that's their mother's side of the family coming through there – their love of pizza. Mind you, with the best cook for a mother, they should thank me for doing so well in choosing a wife."

Just then there was a loud bounding up the stairs, and Raphael bounded into his parents room. Ignoring his parents he walked over to desk and started searching for something.

"What are you looking for Raph?"

"Want sticky tap. Need to fix up my spy scope," He held up his home made spy scope.

"Try the box, where I usually keep the tape," Charlotte replied leaning back on her husband.

Just then Mike walked in; he put his finger to his lips and crept up to his brother. His parents did not see he had two pan lids in his hands. He crept behind Raphael, who was too busy fixing his spy scope, when "Clang!"

"Arhh!!!" Raph cringed.

Mike rolled on the floor laughing in his usual little boyish giggles.

"I'll get you! You little....." Raph throw his spy scoter to the desk and started to play wrestle his little brother. Mike continued to giggle uncontrollably, as he attacked Raph back.

"Okay you two, break it up."

"I'm not hurting him, see he's giggling!"

"Four boys! I should be used to this by now!" Charlotte signed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Family Secret**

Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles,wish I did - they're very cute. enjoy.

**Raph and Donnie were trying to keep themselves occupied on their last week of summer holidays. They were mucking around in their parents' room, as Leo was in their room nose deep in a book and had told them to shove off. They decided to move their persons to the room next door. Raph was jumping on the large bed and singing one of his favourite songs to annoy Leo, who was on the other side of the wall.**

**"I know a song that'll get on your nerves,**

**Get on your nerves; I know a song that'll get on your nerves**

**And it goes like this....."**

**Donnie was hunting around the desk looking for something he could fiddle with, when he came across an envelope with 'Mary Maurice' written on it.**

**"Hey look, who's Mary Maurice?" Don asked his younger brother.**

**"Don't know," Raph replied breathlessly between his song.**

**Donnie, being the curious young boy he was, decided to open the envelope. He spilled the contence onto the desk and chuckled.**

**"Hey Raph, check out this old photo of Splinter! Ha, love the seventies look!"**

**Raph jumped onto the floor with a loud Thud.**

**"Raphael!"**

**"Sorry. I fell, me okay, Charlotte, don't worry!"**

**Raph quickly looked at the photo and his eyes darted to a photo of his mother holding a baby.**

**"Hey, look, wonder if that's Leo! He looks like he's got a girly dress on! Ha, ha!"**

**Donnie looked at the photo of his mother holding a baby.**

**"Does look like Leo, hey! But do you really think Charlotte would dress Leo in a dress and put a pink ribbon in his hair?"**

**"Nope, but hey imagine the fun we can have with this! The perfect way to blackmail him!"**

**"Oh, Raph I don't think your evil plan would work, it's not Leo – see the date on the back. That's 11 months before Leo was born."**

**"What you mean?"**

**"I mean this is not Leo. Charlotte must have had another baby, before us, before Leo!"**

**"Na, don't be stupid! Charlotte always calls Leo her first baby."**

**"Then who is that?"**

**"Don't know, just a photo of our Mum with some baby. Big deal, maybe that's when she got clucky and got pregnant with us."**

**"Then how come there are more of these photos? Lots of them. Splinter bathing a baby, Charlotte feeding it."**

**"That's probably us, dope."**

**"Really then how come this baby has nothing between its legs."**

**"Donnie, you dirty boy! Stop perving on the baby. Besides – you've never seen a naked girl, so how do you know what girls look like down there."**

**"Raph – I know as well as you know that girls don't have willies!"**

**"What are you two up to?" Leo asked from the doorway.**

**"Shove off Leo!"**

**"What you talking about naked girls for Raph? I hope you're not got that rude magazine you found in the gutter a few months ago."**

**"Na, it's just a baby photo of you, where you have no wily," Raph snickered.**

**"Has he lost his Marbles?" Leo asked Don.**

**"No Raph, it's not Leo, as I said. Besides – you and I both know Leo has one."**

**"Okay, let's ask Big Brother! Who do you think this is?" Raph shoved the large photo in Leo's face. He noticed his mother holding a baby in a dress.**

**"How should I know?"**

**"Because you're the eldest," Raph spat.**

**"Um... guys, I think this could answer the question..." Don interrupted.**

**They both stoped to peer over Don's shoulders. There before them was a birth certificate.**

**They read the certificate to themselves and they each stared doubt founded at each other.**

**Leo was turning white.**

**"You know what this means don't ya?" Raph whispered.**

**There was a long pause.**

**"It means we had a sister......." Don broke the silence, he was shaking.**

**"It means Leo wasn't the first child......"Raphael breathed.**

**Leo could feel the heat of liquid in his eyes and a tiny trickle floated down his check, Don touched his older brother's hand. Leo flinched, as if he'd touched a hot iron.**

**He turned and ran out the door and stormed into the room where his mother was quietly reading a book.**

**"Tell me! Tell me the truth!" Leo yelled at his mother. He had never yelled at one of his parents before, and he was too shocked to notice that he caused her to jump.**

**"Leo! What is going on? Why are you yelling at me?" She was taken a back by her oldest son's dark face. Never had she seen Leo look her in the eyes with so much hatred.**

**"Tell me! Tell me about her!"**

**"Tell you about whom? Leo I don't know what you're talking about? Has one of the other's been playing a trick on you?"**

**"No! You're the one who's been tricking me. Both of you! Tricking me and my brothers, all these years! How could you! What did you do to her?"**

**"What Leo I don't understand? Who are you talking about?"**

**"Mary Maurice – your daughter! Your f... fir...first born child!" Leo sobbed, as he said the words that hurt.**

**Charlotte was doubt founded, how could Leo find out about this? She desperately wanted Splinter here, to offer support. The pain of the past was coming back to her, as the baby inside her did a flip flop.**

**"Don ... Don... and Raph found the photos and the birth certificate!"**

**"What?! Dontello! Raphael! What have I told you about keeping your nose out of things that don't concern you?" She yelled up to the top floor.**

**"But it is their concern! It's my concern and its Mike's concern! The fact that our parents have lied all this time to all four of their children. I mean how you could! How come you lied to me, to us?"**

**"Leo, Leonardo, please understand I did it in your best interest."**

**"What keep him from knowing that he's not the oldest?" Raph walked in with Don.**

**"Look if you three sit down I'll explain. Your father was going to explain it when you got older...."**

**"He, it's always when we're older, that's the lamest excuse under the sun!" Raph throw back, he was equally upset as Leo. More of the fact that yet there was the fact that his parents were trying to make their family look peachy-peachy normal on the surface.**

**"What about Mikey? You tell us, you tell him too!" Leo ordered his mother.**

**"I will, I promise, though I think I best explain to you three now, then I will tell Mikey when he gets up from his nap."**

**"Tell me what?" Mikey walked into the room, "Why's all the yelling?" He looked worried at his family.**

**"Because this cow has lied to all of us all our lives!" Raphael pointed at his mother.**

**Charlotte let out a sob, she has never heard any of her children swear before, let alone call her anything rude.**

**"Raph, I don't think you should call her that..." Don reminded his brother.**

**"Don, she's lied to you too."**

**"Leo, please I said I'll explain. Please all of you sit down!" Charlotte felt dizzy and took a few deep breaths, before she began.**

**"Yes, I'll tell you about baby Mary" Charlotte continues to sob, "She was the most beautiful thing in the world. And then one day, I went into her room and... and......"**

**Mikey crawled to his mother; he still didn't really know what was going on.**

**His brothers scolded him, he didn't care – his mother was hurting and he was the only one who seemed to care.**

**"Oh Mikey, I am sorry. I am sorry to all of you. I am the worst mother in the world!"**

**"No your not, you're the best Mummy in the world." Mike looked at his brothers. The three of them didn't stop staring darkly at their mother.**

**"No, Mikey, I have lied to you. I have lied to all of you. It is true; Leo is not my first baby. I had another baby, a baby girl about two years before you were born."**

**Mike began to understand what all the fuss was about. He pulled away from his mother, frightened at what must have happened to that baby.**

**"What happened to her?" Donnie whispered.**

**Charlotte took a great big breath......**

**"She, she never woke up." Charlotte broke down crying in her hands, as the four boys looked at each other, digesting what was going on.**

**"Why did she never wake up?" Leo asked.... He needed to know what had happened to his sister.**

**"You know about Red Nose Day and how it's for SIDs and babies who die in their sleep?"**

**"Yeah, Splinter gave us all a red nose for it," Mikey recalled.**

**"Well, Mary Maurice died of SIDs." Charlotte managed to stop sobbing to give her boys the information they craved.**

**"So she was a baby when she um... you know..." Raphael inquired.**

**Charlotte nodded.**

**Donnie got off the couch and went to his mother and hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry it's my entire fault. If I had just minded my own business and left the envelope alone." He cried into his mother's long black hair.**

**"No, I am sorry, Donnie, for never telling my boys of their big sister. I'm really very sorry..."**

**At this the other three boys went to their mother and continued to sob into her arms with her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't want to go to school....**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Turtles – this is purely for the purpose of fan fiction and not for profit.

It was the typical morning in the Turtle household, fights for the shower and who'd get the last of the coco pops. Two boys sat at the breakfast table, one was already dressed in his school uniform, all prime and proper. The other was half dressed and had his shirt out.

"Tuck your shirt in Mikey...."

"I hate it tucked in!"

"Either you tuck it in or I will," his mother replied, as she walked into the hall.

"Raph, Don Hurry up, you'll be late for school!"

"Maybe I don't want to go to school!" Came Raphael's reply.

"I can't find my uniform!" Cried Donnie, from upstairs.

"It's in the laundry! Where all the other uniforms are. Splinter, can you see what is up with Raphael. Why he won't go to school?"

Splinter went and found Raphael, busy building with the Lego. He was still in his pjs.

"Hey, mate. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Splinter sat down next to his son.

"I'm not going to school."

"And why, may I ask, are you not going?"

"Because, school sucks."

"But Raphie, you gutta go to school."

"Just like I'll just be sent to the office when I get there," Raph mumbled.

"Look I know you don't like your teacher....."

"Correction – she's hated me from day one. What do you expect?! I can't even breathe without being sent to the office – simply for being alive."

"Look I have had a long chat with the principal and he said he's working on the situation. But remember you also have the responsibility to yourself to show your teacher what a great kid you can be."

"You know and I know I'm no great kid. I'm bad, always having been and always will be. Why waste my time trying to be something I am not?!" Raph got up to leave, Splinter stoped him.

"Raphael, stop and listen to me. I know that you are deep down a top kid. You can be really intelligent when you put your mind to things. That is one top brain you got in there. What you need to realise is that sometimes you do use it for the wrong reasons. You use it to throw your misery onto everyone else. Why Raph? We all love and care for you; we want you to be happy. I want you to realise that I love you and I only want the best for you."

"Too late for that isn't it? My life was stuffed the day I was born."

"What do you mean? Do you really think that Charlotte and I would have not spent four agonising weeks with you in that mini-crib not knowing weather or not you would survive? Do you really think that all the times you have kicked and hit us in your rage that you're still living here under our roof? We're still feeding and clothing you are we not?"

Splinter paused to make sure what he was saying was sinking into Raphael's brain.

"Raph it's because we love you, we always have and always will. No matter how much trouble you cause, at the end of the day you're still our boy. Nothing can change that. You're still our boy who makes us laugh at his jokes and antics, who pleases his mother by being the only kid in history to eat his vegetables without any bribes. You're the kid who brings home injured animals and birds and cares for them and releases them when they are better. You're also the loyal brother who'll defend his brothers' to the end. I have seen this in you Raphael. I know that somewhere inside you there is a good side of you. You just seem to keep it hidden from the rest of the world."

"I still don't want to go to school." Raph retorted ignoring his father's words.

"I am sorry, mate, but your gona have to go. Look, how about I go speak with your teacher again?"

"What's the point? She'll still see me as the devil," Raphael dreaded his teacher. From the moment he entered year six, he was labelled the devil child from hell. He had wanted to sit with Donnie and Mike in class, but his teacher had isolated him on the first day – simply for asking Donnie if he could borrow the sharpener.

Now Don got to sit with Mike and they would watch as he always got in trouble for asking a pretty fair question. Like last week when they were doing long division, Raph did not understand how you worked the problem out, and instead of having it explained to him – he was given 50 lines of "I will not interrupt the maths lesson, with pointless questions.

Even Leo thought it was unfair, he knew Raph was slow at maths and behind the rest of his peers. Leo and Don had spent countless times trying to help Raph understand his homework. Splinter just said that Raph would understand in time and that they were very good for giving up their time in order to help their younger brother with his disability.

Donnie walked into the room and put his arm around his little brother.

"Raphie, I need you to come to school today. I will go insane during music without you there to cheer me up!"

"See, Donnie needs you to go to school," Splinter was pleased that Don was willing to encourage Raph to go. He knew Charlotte was extremely tired and wanted the morning to rest. She was nearing her time to bring into the world a new child. She wouldn't get that rest with Raphael at home.

"You know I hate music!" Donnie told his brother, "It's the one thing I do badly at! And you know what the stupid music teacher's like. She'll be like "Why can't you be more like your brother, he's so gifted with his musical talents. I mean hello – I am not Leonardo am I?"

Raph laughed, "Na, Leo wouldn't help me to make fart noises to that stupid song every music lesson!"

"You two!" Splinter looked at his troublesome boys.

"It's so funny, Splinter. The song is really dumb! We're like grade 6 and we're singing a babies song!"

"Maybe you could learn it to sing to when the new baby comes," Splinter suggested.

"Na, we'll jus sing it the farted version – our version is much better," Raph smiled.

"I don't think your mother would like your farting at the baby," Splinter laughed at his kids.

"We'll do it when she's not in the room! Splinter you should know how me and Raph work. We're not stupid. Do we ever do our best mischief when Charlotte is watching? Half the fun is the fact she don't know!"

"I heard that, Donetello!" Charlotte walked past the room, "Hurry up! Leo and Mike have already left for school, now I am waiting for you three to get out of my hair."

"What even kicking Splinty out of the house?" Raph inquired joking with his brother.

"Yes, even Splinter, he'll be late for work! Now chop chop."

Raph and Don mucked around on their short walk to school.

"Hey, you should pick those dead flowers and give them to Mrs Wobbly-bottom!"

"Why would I give her anything, let alone dead flowers?" Raph retorted, looking at the dying flowers on the footpath.

"Make up some stupid story, like "I got your some flowers, oh no look what you did to them! You killed them!" Don laughed at his own joke.

"That's not really funny Don. Besides, I got a better idea!"

"What?"

"During art, steal some clay. Then we form the clay into dog poo. Then put it under her chair!"

"Oh, that's really gross. But hey I'm up for it!" Donnie laughed.

"Come on, we got a song to fart along to!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles or Splinter. They belong to Mirage Studios. _

_Charlotte and Eleanora are my own creation. So is the new baby's name – sorry won't give it away – don't want to spoil it. Eleanora is Splinter's sister, the Turtles' Aunt._

Birth of a baby 

It was almost a week since Leonardo had turned 11. He was acting his mighty superior I'm older than you act. He was like this every year, until it landed on Don's birthday – who then liked to do the same to Raph and Mike – until Raph got sick of it and beat him up.

Charlotte had just gotten her kids off to school and Splinter had left earlier to get to work.

She was cleaning up the breakfast, when she experienced a sudden pain throughout her body. She knew at once what that feeling was. Her baby was ready.

She put all everything down and walked to the phone. She tried to dial the surgery and it was engaged. She desided to call her sister-in law. She quickly explained to Eleanora that she was in labour and needed someone to inform Splinter and the boys. Charlotte then called her friend, who came and took her to the hospital. By the time she had arrived, Splinter was waiting in the lobby. Her friend wished them well, as Splinter lead Charlotte into the ward.

Meanwhile, Rapheal was bouncing a tennis ball against the wall, as he sat outside the classroom. He had been sent out of the room for disrupting the class and had found Leo's tennis ball. Leo had already shot him a look through the window, but he didn't care. He was bored. Though he did like it out in the sunshine, it suited his love for nature.

He was distracted by someone coming up the stairs, he leaned his head over the railing, as the ball bounced forgotten into the corner.

"Hello Rapheal!"

It was his Aunt Eleanora, he wondered what she was doing here.

"Hello."

"How come your out here?"

"I'm in trouble," He mumbled.

"Oh well, get your bag, while I get your brothers."

"Why?" He couldn't believe it – had all his Christmases come at once. Was his Aunt his saviour – taking him away from school.

"Because your Mother asked me to come get you. She's gone to hospital."

Raph felt a pain in his heart. As much as his mother bugged him, he still deeply cared for her. She was the one who had nursed him through all his illnesses and brushed him off after a fall. She was also the one who would let him crawl into bed with her when he couldn't sleep and softly stroked his head as he feel asleep in her arms.

"She okay?" He stutted.

"She will be once the baby is born."

It was then he remembered. He had shut the thoughts to the bck of his mind about the new baby. He wasn't too happy with the idea of another addition to the family. Especially since he'll get in even more trouble when he was loud and thumping down the stairs, because he woke the baby up.

"Oh yeah....." He got up and grabed the ball and his bag.

"Excuss me, Ralph! What do you think your doing?!" Boomed his teacher.

"Getting me bag, you old hag and it's Rapheal, not Ralph!" He spat at her.

His Aunt walked up to the teacher and spoke with her, trying to explain the situation.

"You are not his mother, no you can not take them out of school."

"I am on the list of contacts for the boys and I will take them with me now, if you don't mind. Leonardo, bring your things and your brothers, we're going to the hospital."

All the other students in the class watched as Leo blushing got his two brothers and walked out to where Raph was already dancing around and making fun at his teacher, who did not like the way the Aunt had spoken to her.

"Ha, Ha, sucked in! You tell her Aunty Eleanora!" He cheered, as his three brothers looked at him puzzled.

"Rapheal, calm down! Come on, lets go you boys."

They followed their Aunt down stairs, Raph bounded down the stairs past his aunt. He was pleased as punch at how his Aunt had tackled old Wobbly bottom.

The four boys sat in the foyer with their Aunt. She had stoped on the way to get them some morning tea and some flowers for their mother. Mikey had insisted they get some paper to make a card, the other three left that job to the youngest – they were more interested in their morning tea.

After awhile, Raph piped up "Hey how long's this gona be? I'm bored!" He startedto bounce up and down on the chair, he shared with Leo and Don, they both gave him a dirty look.

"Quit it!" Leo told him shortly.

"Why don't you go see what's in the toy basket over there?" His aunt told him, she was busy reading a women's magazine.

He went over to the box, with Donnie following. They only found baby toys, so Donnie just went back and picked up a magazine and sat back down with Leo.

Raph began to fiddle with the various toys, he didn't mind that they were for babies. They were new to him and they made noises and had lots of things to fiddle with. Mikey looked up at Raph from his card, "You gona sign this?"

"Yeah, when I finish here," Raph was having a wonderful time dinging the bell on the toy, while twisting the nob on the other side.

"Raph, can't you act your age? It's a baby's toy!" Leo exclaimed – he was annoyed with the constand tap tap and dng ding from the toy.

"Yeah, I'm gona tell Charlotte to get one for the baby! This is cool."

"Since when did you like the baby?" Leo asked his brother. He and Raph had been the most disgruntle about the new addition.

"I never said I liked the baby. I just said I like this toy."

"Would you like a nappy and dummy, too?" Donnie teased.

"You shut up too." Raph continued to fiddle with the hampers contents.

Mikey went to join Raph, and explored the toys with his brother. It was the best way to keep the two amused. Donnie got bored and desided to go join in, it had to be better than the silly women's magazines. Leo just rolled his eyes at his immature brothers.

"Hum... I hope your boys won't be stealing you baby sister's toys?"

"SPLINTER!!!" Mikey cried, running into his father's arms. Don and Raph soon joined in. Leo forgot for a second that he wanted to keep compossed and mature, and ran to his Dad also.

"Well?" He asked when he pulled apart.

"Did I hear you say sister?" Donnie asked.

Splinter was beaming, "Yes, yes, you got a new baby sister!"

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you to dear God, it's a girl! He answered my prayers. I don't think I could have handled another brother!"

"Shut up Leo," Came Raph and Don.

"Which means, Mikey's now a big brother!" Splinter turned his attention to his youngest son.

Mikey didn't look happy. "But I wanted a brother."

"Oh Mikey, look around you, you have three of them!" Splinter exclaimed.

"See Mikey, even God listens to Leo more than us!" Raph informed his brother.

"Can we see her?" Don interrupted.

"Yes, your mother is waiting for us, come on."


End file.
